This invention relates to switched capacitor filters and more particularly to high frequency switched capacitor filters of the type comprising shift register structures combined with feedback and feed-forward arrangements.
As is well known the bandpass function of such filters is dependent on the input capacitances of the filter and is therefore sensitive to stray capacitances at the input side of the filter.
It is desirable that the effects of these stray capacitances be compensated in order that the capacitor values may be minimized while retaining adequate precision of the filter characteristics.